Wreck-It Thor (A!)
"Wreck-It Thor" is the seventeenth episode of Assemble!. Plot -And I am back. – Thor said as he walked through the Bifrost to the world of Asgard. –Hello thou, All-Seeing. – -O thou, son of Odin, we will need thy help. – Heimdall replied. -The Wrecking Crew is in Asgard somehow, and art causing trouble. – -I will help, All-Seeing. – As Thor and Heimdall walked into Asgard, they found Lady Sif battling Wrecker, Thunderball and Piledriver, while Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg (the Warriors Three) battled Bulldozer inside the Palace. -Thou arrive just on time. - The warrior lady said, as Thor went to take on Wrecker and Heimdall on Piledriver, leaving Thunderball for Sif. -Have at thee, villain!!! – Thor shouted while he hit Dirk with his Mjolnir. -O sister, - Heimdall said to Sif. –Take over Piledriver too, I found the mastermind of all this mess. – Heimdall jumped to the Asgardian roofs and found Amora, the Enchantress. -Thou had a good trick, witch! – Heimdall shouted. –Making yourself invisible! Thou art the best o' th' cut-throats. But none of thy tricks can hide yourself from the All-Seeing! – -Maybe not, but I am sure you did not see this coming! – The Enchantress shouted while casting as spell over Heimdall, making him obey her. Enchantress ordered the Wrecking Crew to go inside the Palace to fight the Warriors Three, that Heimdall under her spell would face Thor and Sif. Heimdall jumped from the roofs and slashed his Hofund at the God of Thunder. -What art thou doing, O All-Seeing?! – Thor asked. -I am protecting Asgard! – -I think I know what is happening! Thor, keep my brother busy. – Lady Sif yelled. -Where thee going, Lady Sif? – -To the Bifrost, I think I know who is there. – Sif replied running out of the city to the Rainbow Bridge, where she found both the Enchantress and the Executioner. –I knew it was thee all the time, thou map of woe! – -How witty, Lady Sif – Amora smirked. –But it is a pity that thy brother is already under my spell. – -Have at thee! – Sif shouted as she threw her sword at the two Masters of Evil. When Lady Sif surrounded both villains, Enchantress teleported away, taking Executioner with her. As Enchantress was too far away already for her spell to have any effect over Heimdall, he joined the Vakyrie at the fight against the Wrecking Crew. -O Valkyrie, - Heimdall said. –Go on thine flying horse to the Bifrost and make my sister aware that I am free of the Enchantress’ spell. – -Will do, All-Seeing. – The blonde Valkyrie said, as she jumped on her flying horse, Aragorn and rode to the Bifrost. -O Valkyrie! – Sif exclaimed as she saw her coming. –What art thou doing here? – -Thine brother Heimdall sent me here to make you aware that he is already out of the Enchantress’ control. – -Those art magnificent news! Would thee mind giving me a ride on thy horse? – -You would be greatly appreciated! – The Valkyrie replied and Sif jumped on Aragorn’s back. Once they arrived back to Asgard they joined Thor and Heimdall to surround the Wrecking Crew. -Thou art overmatched! – Thor shouted. Suddenly the Enchantress made herself appear in front of the Wrecking Crew. -I will need them in the future. – She smirked and teleported her and the Crew away. -I need to go back to Earth… Midgard… - Thor said. -For thine mortal? – Sif said bitterly. -To keep my oath of protecting the Nine Realms. – He said firmly. –Heimdall, whensoever you’re ready. – Heimdall pressed his Hofund down and opened the passage to Earth, taking Thor back. Meanwhile, at the Royal Palace, Odin was sitting on his Throne, when he saw a known figure appear. -… Loki… - he whispered, as the young man took out a dagger of his belt. Gallery Thor Heimdall Asgard.png|"And I am back" TSHvsWC.png|"Have at thee, villain!!!" EvH.png|"Thou had a good trick, witch!" TvH.png|"What art thou doing, O All-Seeing?!" SifSwordThrowEE.png|"I knew it was thee all the time, thou map of woe!" HeimValkvsWC.png|"Go on thine flying horse to the Bifrost and make my sister aware that I am free of the Enchantress’ spell." Valks&Sif.png|"Thine brother Heimdall sent me here to make you aware that he is already out of the Enchantress’ control." AVS.png|"Would thee mind giving me a ride on thy horse?" Surrounded.png|"Thou art overmatched!" I'llNeedThem.png|"I will need them in the future." Disappeared.png F&S, O&L.png|"… Loki…" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Skurge (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heimdall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warriors Three (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fandral (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hogun (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Odin Borson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wrecking Crew (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dirk Garthwaite (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eliot Franklin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Camp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brian Calusky (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brunnhilde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Aragorn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc Category:Assemble! Season One